1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard and, in particular, to a keyboard that can be packed.
2. Related Art
The keyboard is the main input tool of the portable electronic device for the time being. The portable electronic device in the market, such as the PDA or ultra-mobile PC (UMPC), is designed to be small in size and with a large display screen. Therefore, the input module of the portable electronic device is usually a touch panel that can be operated with a stylus or a finger. Nonetheless, if a large amount of data has to be inputted, the input speed of such device will be slowed down, which dose not satisfy the actual need. For this, the conventional portable electronic device is usually connected with an external keyboard so it would be easier for the users to enter the instruction.
With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional keyboard 1 includes a first sub keyboard 11 and a second sub keyboard 12 for matching with a portable electronic device M (e.g. a PDA or an UMPC). The keyboard 1 is a foldable keyboard. As the user uses the keyboard 1, the first sub keyboard 11 and the second sub keyboard 12 may be combined together. The combined area of the first sub keyboard 11 and the second sub keyboard 12 is larger than the touch panel disposed on the portable electronic device M so as to make it easier for the users to enter the instruction. The keyboard 1 further includes a plurality of connection straps 13, which are located between the first sub keyboard 11 and the second sub keyboard 12. When the keyboard 1 are to be packed, the first sub keyboard 11 and the second sub keyboard 12 are pulled apart from the two sides and the connection straps 13 are then exposed. After that, the first sub keyboard 11 and the second sub keyboard 12 are folded in half so it is easier for the users to pack.
Other than the portable electronic device M itself, there is also a cover C for covering the device, so that the touch panel of the portable electronic device M can be protected. The first sub keyboard 11 and the second sub keyboard 12 are folded together in such keyboard 1. Then, the user may place the keyboard 1 over the top of the cover C of the portable electronic device M, such as a mobile communication device, hence the packing of the keyboard 1 is completed (shown in FIG. 1B).
Nevertheless, when the conventional keyboard 1 and the portable electronic device M are packed together, the thickness of the folded keyboard 1 is increased so that a non-uniform remaining space S1 is formed. This is inconvenient as carrying the keyboard 1 in the bag for the extra unused space will be formed in the bag and the keyboard 1 will not be easily put into the bag. Moreover, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, if the keyboard 2 has four sub keyboards 21 that are connected to each other with the connection straps 22, the thickness of the folded keyboard 21 will be larger. Thus the remaining space S2 will as well be larger, and this will make it harder to put the packed keyboard 2 into the carrying bag. In addition, it is inconvenient for the users to spend time folding or assembling the foldable keyboard 1 or 2 while packing or using it. Besides, the folding gaps appeared on the keyboards 1 and 2 are not pleasing to the eyes, and as those keyboards are folded, the damage to the keys may be resulted from improper pressing.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a keyboard with reduced thickness that can be easily used, packed, and carried around and protects the keystroke.